


Feanorian使用说明书

by forglory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forglory/pseuds/forglory
Summary: 当你收到了你的Caranthir





	Feanorian使用说明书

**Author's Note:**

> ——Caranthir篇

尊敬的客户，您好！

恭喜您获得本公司全球限量Feanorian系列产品第四子Caranthir（Morifinwe Carnistir）个体，请您按照这本手册的提示来进行饲养。请注意，Caranthir相对于Feanorian系列中其他个体养成难度较高，务必遵循本手册的提示。

您的Caranthir将为您带来高质量的生活体验和无限乐趣。

 

 

——————基本参数——————

姓名：Caranthir （Morifinwe Carnistir）

年龄：双树纪－第一纪元506年（若不触发 第二次亲族屠杀 故障则寿命无限）

性别：男

种族：Noldor

身高：6.2ft+（188cm+）

体重：未知

设定：Feanorian/Lord of Thargelion

语言：Quenya/部分Sindarin/（为了保证您的使用体验）通用语

外貌：黑发，灰瞳，肤色偏深

制造地：维林诺

版权所有：J.R.R Tolkien

 

——————配件——————

外袍（薄）x2  
外袍（厚）x2  
毛领披风x1  
普通披风x1  
内衬长袍x2  
长裤x2  
短襟x2  
换洗内衣x5  
长靴x2  
短靴x2  
盔甲x1  
战旗x1  
佩剑x1  
弓箭x1（箭筒配箭共计15支）  
额冠x1  
八芒星大小胸针x3  
维林诺精灵专用护理液x2  
Feanorian专用食谱x1  
《资本论》《国富论》《通往奴役之路》x1

 

——————启动说明——————

当您收到您的Caranthir时，请小心的将他从包装箱中拆出，检查您的Caranthir是否装备齐全，能量充足并处于休眠状态，若是，则请确认收货，若否，请转紧时间联系本公司进行退换。

初次检查您的Caranthir个体时，脱下他身上已有的装备配件可能会导致他感到不适，降低对您的好感度，甚至对您造成不必要的生命财产安全。

您只需要初始化并您的Caranthir个体，具体操作如下：  
1.将您的Caranthir放在阳光充沛的地方

2.拿出配件 账本 藏在不远处

3.轻声对他说 Moryo，双胞胎拿走了你的账本

即可启动

 

——————用途——————

您的Caranthir是一款高阶人工智能精灵个体，在得到Caranthir的尊重和允许下，您可以用精灵语或是通用语发出指令，您的Caranthir会对此做出相应回复。随着与您的好感度的提升，Caranthir可以在不同场合下发挥自己的不同作用。

1.战士 请谨记，Caranthir的武力值并不低，他可以在必要时刻保护您的人身安全。

2.商者 您的Caranthir在Thargelion的时候曾与矮人进行商业经济贸易往来，若使用得当Caranthir将会为您带来可观的财富。

3.王子 Caranthir是诺多王室第一家族的四王子，他可以扩大您的社交圈，为您的生活带来优质社交关系。

4.缝纫和刺绣 这只是他擅长的事情，达到一定好感度他会送给您他自己缝的各种东西，同时他也会以这个作为他的额外订单。

——————好感度——————

请注意，您的Caranthir对于您的好感度无从查看。如果您想大概了解您与Caranthir的好感度，可参考下表。

＜0 基本不会与您交流，对您发出冷笑，丝毫不掩饰他嘲讽功底。

0~25 偶尔会与您交谈，很少回复对于他而言您不重要的话。会把您当做他治下的普通Noldor士兵，对您发号施令。

25~50 与您交流次数增加，对您的话语做出简单答复，对您做出基本关心。

50~75 与您友好交流，会邀您共同进餐，讨论一些问题。送给您他缝制的各种东西。此刻才会暴露出他的一些小毛病。（eg：一天行程事无巨细都写到随身携带的小本本上，思考明天的计划时不小心嘀嘀咕咕说出来，小声唱歌）

75~100 把您当做密友，与您分享快乐的事，向您抱怨他的兄弟或是矮人，会向您展示他脆弱且并不那么自信的一面。允许您与他共浴，同床共枕。

＞100 您可以与Caranthir发展恋人关系。

 

 

——————兼容性——————  
高度兼容：大多数Noldor精灵。eg：第一家族系列，Finwe个体。  
兼容偏上：由于受Feanor个体影响，与第二家族，第三家族系列处于兼容状态； 其他精灵种族（在“誓言”影响下，则会触发亲族屠杀等故障）  
兼容：人类（仅限于伊甸三大家族人类）；矮人  
不可兼容：Melkor，Sauron，Orcs等黑暗个体无法兼容  
未知：Valar个体

 

——————清洁——————  
您需要经常清洁您的Caranthir个体，最加频率为身体一日一洗，头发2-4日一洗。请使用Tilion精灵专有洗浴用品。若和其他洗浴用品，则会导致您的Caranthir毛发干枯分叉。注意，清洗前请务必保证您的个体掌握所有现代化建设，避免出现向您询问“为什么没有浴场”等问题从而降低您的好感度。  
PS：Caranthir是本公司所有个体中发质最佳的一位，您可以通过本公司为您的Caranthir购买不用样式的额冠和发饰来装扮您的个体。

 

——————常见问题——————  
Q：为什么我的Moryo总是把自己关到房子里，还经常醉酒？  
A：他可能想到过去的事情了。您最好带他散散心，或是陪他喝两杯，等他大哭一场就好了。

Q：为什么Caranthir最近莫名焦躁？  
A：很有可能您无意间触动了“誓言”这一故障，请务必保证您与他的人身安全；检查您家周围是否出现黑暗个体，若出现请速与本公司联系，若无可能是他贸易往来出现问题。

Q：我可以同时购买第一家族系列，第二家族系列和第三家族系列吗？  
A：首先本公司真挚羡慕您满钵金银。为了您家中和平安定幸福美满，最好不要同时购买他们。

Q：我回家的时候看见我的Caranthir嘴唇略肿，衣衫不整，脖子上还有吻痕！  
A：Caranthir个体有他自己的性生活，不必在意。如果您要吃醋了，加油发展您与他的好感度吧！

 

 

 

——————补充说明——————  
他或许高傲，傲慢，偏见，但他这样有时只是掩盖内心的悲伤与脆弱，他也需要被人认可，鼓励，给予安慰和支持。  
他或许暴躁，易怒，出言不逊，可他在感情面前就像是一个收到人生中第一封情书的少年般手足无措。  
永恒的生命，是一种祝福，也是一种折磨。  
他是商者，利益至上。  
他是弑亲者，负罪的费诺里安。  
曾经他和他的士兵盔甲闪耀光芒盖过天上的太阳，曾经他也露出过没心没肺的笑，曾经他也和他的兄弟们打打闹闹。  
Morifinwe Carnistir


End file.
